Luz
luz (ルス) is an utaite with a voice in the upper register that is somewhat flat and quiet, yet uniquely emotive and expressive. He often covers songs that are emotional or slow, though will sometimes take part in uncharacteristically silly collaborations. His voice has a naturally high timbre, but he has shown himself to be capable of going very low as well. In his collab with Piko in "Isshinfuran", it's shown he can rap. He started out at first on Nico Nico Douga in July 2010 as a namahousou personality, best known for his imitations of Gintama characters Sakata Gintoki and Okita Sougo. However, since he held the occasional singing namahousou, listeners began to encourage him to expand into utaite activity, leading him to use an interface for the first time and post a cover of "1925" in October of 2010. However, his cover of "Ifuudoudou" was a turning point where he began to be known for the erotic quality of his covers rather than the "lazy cuteness" that he was known for before. In Goanimate, luz appears along with Araki, un:c, kradness, Piko and nqrse. *Voice: Joey *Likes: Meat, girls who are masochists, spoiled, or perseverant, babysitting *Dislikes: Fish, girls who are people-pleasers, use harsh language, or act coldly, his evil clone, when the troublemakers call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King *Singing voice: Himself Trivia *He says that although he tries really hard at things he is interested in, he exerts very little effort in things he has no interest in. *He has pride in the fact he has clear's autograph and has shaken hands with him. *The first thing he does when he gets home is to "dive into his bed". *He gets about 6-7 hours of sleep a night. *The things he pays attention to in a girl are voice, hair, and legs. *He likes meat, but dislikes fish. *He admires Ichijou Makoto (一条誠). *His favorite artists are Acid Black Cherry, Janne Da Arc, abingdon boys school, and KOKIA. *His favorite manga are GANTZ (which he collects) and Great Teacher Onizuka. *His favorite magazine is Men's Spider, which he collects. *His favorite movies are Titanic and LEON. *His favorite games are Final Fantasy, the Tales series and Kingdom Hearts. *His favorite animals are dogs and cats and his favorite colors are black and white. *He likes girls who are masochists, spoiled, or perseverant, and dislikes those who are people-pleasers, use harsh language, or act coldly. *He thinks that he was a microorganism in his past life. *He thinks his spirit animal is "Bananaman". *He gives himself candy to reward himself. *He feels happiest when he's being hugged. *The most expensive thing he has bought so far is his computer. *The thing he wants most is singing skill. *He would like to one day travel to Tokyo. *If he had to eat one thing every day for a month, it would be meat. *He resides in Fukui prefecture. *His name comes from the Spanish word for "light". *The name of his first album, "tWoluz," comes from two + luz, which sounds like "truth," the theme of the album. *He stated in a TwitCast that he used to play the piano when we has little, however he has forgotten how to. *He's been seen writing English at fluent level in social media. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters